


Gay Jam Drabbles and one-shots

by lemondoddle



Category: Jam - Yahtzee Croshaw
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pining, first fic, i hc travis as trans it might not come up in this but it's important to me, mention of koalas bc im american and that's all i know abt australia, no beta we die like frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondoddle/pseuds/lemondoddle
Summary: Some short  drabbles and oneshots because i think travis and tim deserve to be gay apocalypse boyfriends too, tags and rating subject to change
Relationships: Travis/Tim (Jam)
Comments: 2





	Gay Jam Drabbles and one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> im only like 96 pages into this book but i just had to rub my queer little hands all over it and write some fun gay fluff for it, i plan on writing at least one more bit for this but i'll probably end up writing a bunch more little things, if there's no content for this tag then i will BE the content
> 
> EDIT: finished the book and now half of my motivation is spite and to avenge

We were camping out on the roof of the grocery shop we had scoured earlier that day. The sun had long sunk beneath the red, gooey horizon line and night had taken over while we tried to get some sleep in. I had been fine at first, Mary tucked on my one side and Tim close to my other. ‘We’ll be safer huddled together, in case someone tries to ambush us in the night’, I had thought to myself in a thinly veiled attempt to convince myself that was the only reason I wanted to be close to Tim. I could have made a whole list of excuses for myself; I had known Tim before the jam happened, I was worried he’d hurt himself again, if the others tried to pull something he was my best bet for survival, it’s natural to be seeking creature comforts during high stress situations. All desperate attempts to cover up the fact that I really just wanted to be close to him. Tim was strong, charming, optimistic, grounding, and easy on the eyes to boot. I don’t know when my view of him turned away from being strictly platonic, but it certainly became more apparent the longer I spent around him.

So waking up in the middle of the night to see I had migrated from my original resting position and had clung to Tim like a koala in my sleep was a quietly mortifying wake-up call. I would have extracted myself as quickly and as quietly as possible and mourn the loss of touch to myself, but Tim’s sleeping form had other plans and decided to hook his arm around my back and rest his hand on my waist precisely at that moment. I managed to become even more frozen in mortification and prayed to any non-jam gods that my rapidly increasing heart rate and reddening face wouldn’t wake Tim while I thought out my options. I could try to gently lift his arm and slip out from his grasp, but I wasn’t confident in my ability to move slowly and subtly enough. I could bite the bullet and purposely wake up Tim and apologise, but he might be more upset at being woken up than having his personal space invaded. ‘You could just stay here, it’s nice and warm, maybe he’ll move and won’t notice by morning,’ a third voice sang out to me, one which was becoming increasingly tempting. Tim really was warm, and I couldn’t remember the last time I had actually been close to someone in this way. 

Before I could come to any solid decision, Tim stirred, mumbling something in a voice gruff and heavy with sleep that was only momentarily distracting before the reality of the situation and subsequent panic set in. My frantic glancing between Tim’s face and our current position was soon noticed by Tim himself, who slowly processed what was going on and mumbling something along the lines of “mmwuzzths?”

“Sorry Tim I didn’t mean to invade your space like this I’ll just-”

Tim interrupted me with a mumbled “ s’alright.”

I braved a look directly at him, “What?”

“I said it’s alright dude, I don’t mind much. ‘Sides, you’re comfortable. Get some sleep, we’ll need to be rested to cultivate the new world tomorrow.” And with that he closed his eyes and laid back down, settling himself with a nestle deeper into my arms.

“Oh,” I let out quietly, “Okay,” and finally decided to let myself relax bit by bit, indulgently savoring the sensation of being held by Tim. Despite the fact that we were laying on thin blankets on the hard roof of a store to avoid a strawberry-scented death, I was more relaxed than I had been in days.

By the time morning rolled around we had both untangled from the other at some point before waking up. I’m a little thankful for that, I didn’t really feel like hearing what Don would have to say if he saw us cuddling like that. Neither of us had brought it up that morning and I was content, if not a little hopeful that I may have caught Tim sneaking glances at me throughout the day.


End file.
